Broken
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin finds out she is pregnant and overhears a conversation that sends her into a tailspin, who will help her? Who will protect her and her baby? Please read and review! Please if you want a story updated let me know name of story in PM and I will try to update it!
1. Chapter 1

BROKEN

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place in 2007 and 2008

CHAPTER ONE

She had just found out she was pregnant a week ago and she didn't know what to do. She needed to tell him he was going to be a father she knew that but every time she went to tell him, he had either been having sex with Leyla saying that she was so much better for him than Robin was who wanted marriage, children and commitment. She just thought if you love someone you would want to be with them in a committed relationship.

The other time she went to tell him she had found him talking to Andy Archer about how glad he was that he wasn't the father of the brat she was pregnant with. Patrick told Andy he was never going to have children especially with an HIV+ woman, who could kill the child or make it sick. But it would look good on his application for Chief of Staff though and if it was his kid and if Robin didn't play her cards right she would be shut out of the child's life and he would marry Leyla or Gwen and kick Robin out of the baby's life altogether. But Robin would have told him if he was the father and he would have married her to get the top spot at GH and raised the brat for however long it lived. He may just ask Robin to marry him so he could get the top spot since she was such good friends with the Quartermaine's and especially Alan. Yes marrying her could get him the top spot and he could still see woman on the side without Robin knowing about it. Robin had run out of General Hospital as quick as she could when she heard that. Patrick hadn't known she had overheard what he said.

She wondered if he had ever loved her like he had told her he had time and time again. He just couldn't commit he said. She just didn't believe him after what he had just said and she was intent of keeping her child safe from him but she didn't know how. What does she do she had no idea? Maybe she should lie and tell everyone she went and got the AI done at another hospital? She sure didn't want him around their child or in the child's life after hearing that. He would use the child and he wouldn't love the child she was carrying. He would marry her and control her through the child. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let her child be used to control her with no love from its father. God, she wished she knew what to do. Should she pretend it's not his child? That might be the only way to keep her child safe. She could always go back to Paris to keep her baby from Patrick and his schemes.

Here she was now on the docks far from Kelly's and she had just been walking she was catatonic it had even snowed and she hadn't noticed it had been snowing or the cold. She hadn't noticed anything at all. Carly was on her way to Jason's and decided to harass Robin when she sees her even though she had been told time and time again to leave Robin alone by Sonny and Jason. "What happened Robin did Patrick finally wise up to the kind of person you are?" No response, she waved her hand in front of Robin's face. "Hey come on Saint Robin." Carly touched her hands and they were like ice. Where was her coat, scarf and gloves? Something was definitely wrong with Robin and so she pulled Robin after she put her gloves onto Robin's hands and scarf around her neck and went as fast as she could with Robin following not realizing she was even going anywhere but Carly had her gloved hand in hers and Carly was pulling Robin with her. Carly had to get her to Jason. Maybe he could get her to respond, finally they were at Harbor View Towers, Carly pulled Robin into the elevator and hit the button for the Penthouse and when they got off the elevator the guards looked at her and Robin and Carly said, "Open the damn door can't you see something is seriously wrong with her."

Jason was coming down the stairs when the door opened and Carly came in pulling Robin with her, which shocked Jason. "What's wrong?"

"She won't respond, she let me drag her here, but it seems like she is catatonic I didn't know what else to do than to bring her here, I put my scarf and gloves on her, her hands were like ice. She needs help and I knew you could help her, snap her out of it Jason. This is scaring me. I'm not used to Robin being like this."

"Robin, Robin can you hear me? Can you answer me?" Jason asked and doesn't get an answer.

"Maybe we should call a doctor and get her some help. Let's call Alan or Patrick." Carly suggests.

"No, we don't know what made her like this. I know I'll try something." Jason kisses Robin deeply and Robin finally responds a little. "Come on Robin wake up."

"Do you really think that will work?" Carly asked right before Robin responds and she says "Jason."

"Thank goodness you scared me." Carly says.

"Why am I at the penthouse kissing Jason? How did I get here? I don't remember coming here so how did I get here?" Robin asked confused and embarrassed.

"I brought you here. You were standing outside in the cold with nothing on, no gloves, no coat, no scarf nothing so when I saw you, you seemed catatonic so I brought you here, thinking Jason could help and he did he kissed you awake."

"Oh my, I'm sorry." She says shivering now noticing how cold she was.

"What is going on Robin that made you catatonic? What happened? Where is your coat, your gloves and your scarf? Carly put her scarf on your neck and gloves on you because your hands were like ice." Jason puts a blanket on her, and pushes her down to the couch where he puts another blanket on her.

"Thank you, Carly. I was in shock I guess. I'm pregnant." Robin said scared of losing her baby.

"Why are you not happy? You have wanted to have a baby." Jason said not understanding.

"I normally would be except if he finds out the baby is his he will take the baby from me if I refuse to help him get the top spot at GH, Chief of Staff by marrying him. I overheard him talking to Andy and he said he would marry one of his women and have her raise the baby as long as it has to live because of me being HIV+ and surely it would too, he told Andy Archer either I help him or he will take away my baby. I can't lose my baby. He hates the fact that I am pregnant and it might be his but I have not told him it is because of what I heard, why can't I ever get a break like most women. I just can't lose my baby. I can't marry him I hate him, it was grief sex, the night of Emily's funeral I had grief sex and the condom broke and now I am stuck with him being the father and I don't want to tell him he is the father because of what he will do. He is going to use this baby to get Alan's job since he is retiring because of the heart attack that he had the night of the Metro Court attack and losing Em. He has now decided that he wants to hand over the reins at GH to someone else and just be a doctor not Chief of Staff."

"You saved Alan's life and it almost cost you your own. Who is the father of your baby?" Carly asked.

"Patrick Drake."

"No, not anymore. I am. I will not let him take your baby away from you." Jason said, seriously. "Who all knows that Drake is the father?"

"You, me, Carly, I haven't admitted it to anyone else."

"Right and the three of us is the only ones who are going to know. You and I are going to Las Vegas and get married. The child will be born under that marriage and New York Law states that the baby is from said marriage, in other words if we are married they will automatically figure I am the father and if you put me down on the birth certificate as father than no one can say differently unless a judge orders a paternity test."

"Jason." Carly begins, "Why are you doing this?"

"I can't believe I am agreeing with Carly. Why are you willing to do this?" Robin asked, not understanding why Jason would do this for her after the Michael fiasco which as far as she knew he still blamed her for. He was usually cold to her when she saw him, or talked to him.

"I don't want you to have to be under his control and if you married him you would be. He would just use the baby as a power move and after what you said you heard I wouldn't want him anywhere near your baby. I can help you out for a change. You taught me so much and you were there for me after the accident when I became Jason Morgan. I want to help you and I can help you this way and myself too, Sam is trying to get back into my life, bed and penthouse and I have told her I don't want her time and time again. So this will help me too. Let me do this. Carly, don't tell me you don't understand where Robin is coming from at least with you, you were only afraid of a drunk and the Quartermaine's, this is much worse. Robin could lose her child tell me you don't understand that."

"I will keep the secret, but you have to have a Port Charles wedding in the near future especially since you are going off to Vegas to get married. I want to be a part of your wedding."

"I would love for the MC to do the reception, we can plan it as soon as we pick a date to redo our vows and have a real wedding. What am I doing? Jason I can't marry you and expect you to put your life on hold for however long this takes." Robin said shocked that he would be willing to do this and Carly was willing to help. What was up with that?

"Carly, would you mind going into the kitchen or better yet upstairs until I yell at you to come back down, please."

Carly nods her head and heads upstairs and shuts the door to the spare bedroom after going in the room to give them some privacy although she would like to know what is being said. "Robin, we can do this we have always had a connection and we can do this, what do you object to? What problem are you having with this?"

"Jason, when Carly was living with us and when she moved to the brownstone that didn't stop her from calling you and you spent your nights over there and people would talk about me, they would pity me, laugh at me, whisper things behind my back but I could still hear them. I don't want to be pitied again when you sleep with someone or find someone else and then everyone would pity me again. I would have to leave again when you threw me out of your life again. I don't want to lose my family and friends for another six years." Robin said not wanting to leave her home town when he threw her out of his life again.

"I will not throw you out of my life again. I don't intend to sleep with anyone except you. Do you have an objection to sleeping with me? Is that what is wrong, you don't want to sleep with me?" Jason asks, wondering what the problem was.

"You want to sleep with me? I didn't figure you would want me after you have been with Courtney, Sam, Liz, Carly, I'm not like them."

"I never slept with Liz and I didn't sleep with Carly after I told you I wouldn't, I kept my promise. No you are not like them you are better you are my Robin who has never failed to satisfy me in any way. I want to be with you again. I want to make love with you again, be with you again and I have since you came home, I wanted you which is why I have been cold to you because I wanted you. I was engaged to Sam and she had stuck by me through everything and I couldn't tell her I still had feelings for you and that I wanted you back."

Robin thinks about what he said for a moment and says "Okay, I'll marry you. I wanted you back when I came home but you were with Sam We can try it and see what happens." Robin said, she was happy and surprised with what he had said to her.

"Carly! You can come down now." Carly comes out of the bedroom and comes down the stairs.

"Well what is going on? Are you going to Vegas?" Carly asked wondering if there was going to be a wedding.

"You tell no one the reason we are getting married and as far as anyone is concerned this baby is mine. Even if you and Robin are arguing, do not mention that this is not my baby. As far as I am concerned it is." Jason tells Carly.

"Okay, I won't betray your trust, Jason, even if Robin and I are arguing I won't say anything about this." Carly said.

"We are leaving for Vegas now, on Sonny's plane and we will be back tomorrow. So you have until tomorrow Carly to get the penthouse four cleaned up. That way Robin can choose colors for painting it and everything else she wants done that is the way it will be. I want her happy in there I don't want her to feel like this is a prison. I know she would rather live in the penthouse that was our home than this penthouse." He looks at Robin who nods. He tells Robin, "I know you hate having guards but after tomorrow you will be having some and I would prefer that you have some now and tomorrow we will discuss how many guards and stuff like that. Is that okay with you?"

"We will discuss it tomorrow I know I have to have guards, right now let's go get married. Thank you, Jason for doing this for me. Carly, thank you for bringing me here and not having too big of a problem with us getting married." Robin said glad to have Jason and Carly's help.

"You don't deserve to lose your baby because of who the father is and what he intended to do well, that is just wrong, and you don't deserve that. I may not be your biggest fan but you deserve the right to raise your baby without fear of what Patrick will do and Jason is willing to help and so am I, you need anything just ask and if I can do it I will. You and your baby deserve to have a healthy pregnancy and you need that because you are high risk because of the HIV and you don't need the stress of that situation, and I don't want you to miscarry like I did, because of Patrick so I will help you anyway I can."

"Thank you so much Carly. I now understand why Jax loves you and so does Sonny and Jason, thank you so much for being in my corner. That means so much to me."

"Thank you, Carly." Jason said proud of Carly for helping Robin. "Let's go. Carly bring in as many guys as you need to clean up the other penthouse. Just get it done so we can have it painted, new appliances brought in and new furniture and do not decorate it wait and let Robin do it, thank you Carly. Bye." He turns to Robin and asked her, "Have you got your meds?"

"Yes, I carry a couple weeks' worth in my purse at all times now." Robin tells him. "And luckily I had my purse with me when I went to see Patrick to tell him and I heard all that stuff he was saying. I had lunch in the cafeteria and hadn't gone back to my locker to drop off my purse."

"Then let's go. Sonny's plane awaits us." Jason said and with that they left.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

BROKEN

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place in 2007 and 2008

CHAPTER TWO

Jason called the pilot to have him meet them at the airstrip so they could fly to Las Vegas. Soon they were in the air flying to Las Vegas. Robin couldn't believe it, they were going to Las Vegas to get married. After so many years of dreaming about being Jason's wife she was marrying him, but it was to keep her baby safe. How long were they going to be together? How long were they going to be married? She really should know that.

"Jason, how long are we going to stay married?" Robin wanted to stay with Jason forever with no divorce ever, but that was not what was going to happen so she needed to know how long so she could be prepared and know about when the divorce would be.

Jason thinks how about forever and thinks why not say it. "I don't want to scare you away, but how about we just stay married unless you want a divorce for something."

"Me? Why would I want a divorce?" Robin asked confused.

"You wouldn't?" A shocked Jason asked.

"Jason, I have loved you for years, it wasn't me who moved on and on and on, while you were moving on I was still crying myself to sleep missing you." Robin said shocking Jason.

"What about Patrick?" Jason asked, thinking she was right about him moving on he thought he had to, he thought she wouldn't come back to him after how he treated her. He knew she had moved on to Patrick.

"When I came home it was to find you happily engaged to Sam and so I figured you weren't missing me and you weren't sleeping alone so why should I? Patrick came into my life and bed. I didn't figure you would ever want me again so I tried to find someone who could make me forget you, which has never happened but I did try. Patrick, I cared about him, but I didn't love him like I should have, like I loved you and Stone. You can't always choose who you love. Trust me, I know that one all too well. After I left I tried to not love you, but that was impossible. I loved you even after the way you treated me and I loved you when I came home six years later."

"You still loved me when you came home? Why didn't you say anything?" Jason asked, confused as to why she didn't say anything.

"You were happy with Sam, it wasn't my place to say anything this time anyway. I had come back to you twice. It was your turn to say something if you wanted me back. But you were happy with Sam and treated me coldly. So I gave up and Patrick was there and he wanted me and I needed to be loved again."

"I'm sorry, Robin. I treated you coldly but not because of Michael. I know when you came to the penthouse and we got into it about Michael, Sam had no business being in that conversation, that should have been between just the two of us she wasn't even here when that happened, and especially the way Sam and I tag teamed you. I had just gotten my memories of that back, I should have come to you and apologized when I realized Sam and I owed you one but I thought it would be better left alone. I treated you coldly because I still wanted you, but Sam was in the picture and she had stood by me so I stayed with her but I still wanted you. I didn't know how to be around you and not with you. That is why I treated you coldly, it had nothing to do with Michael and everything to do with how I still felt about you, how I still feel about you."

"Jason, are you marrying me for me or for the baby then?" Robin asked. "I thought it was just because of the baby and now it sounds like you want me to."

"Robin, yes I want you to be able to keep your baby but I am doing this because of you. I don't want you to lose your baby that's a given, but if you haven't figured it out after everything I've said I want you. I will love this baby as if it was my own, but you are the reason I am doing this not the baby. I am marrying you because I want to, not because of the baby or because I have to. I want you more than anything and that is the main reason that I want to marry you, yes I want you to keep your baby but I used that to get you to marry me. If you don't want to marry me, you better tell me now."

"How could I not want to marry you? That has been my dream since the night you first kissed me on the bridge back in 1996. For eleven years I have wanted to marry you, to be yours alone. In 1999 when you tossed me from your life and I was banished by you and Sonny, I thought all my dreams were gone and I just wanted you to come after me and forgive me and love me again but you never did and I lost hope of this ever happening. When I learned you needed my protocol I came to save your life and give you your memories back to you again. I hoped that you would want me when you got your memories back again, but you didn't, you wanted Sam which just about destroyed me again. You see, you and Sonny shattered me, destroyed me in 1999 when you said what you did on our bridge of all places and Sonny offered me money to never return to my hometown, a town that was mine before you, Sonny or Carly ever came here, this was my hometown and you and Sonny never wanted me to ever come back."

"I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you so bad, and I was hurt and angry that you who I trusted above all others told AJ, betraying my trust."

"When you chose Carly and Michael I gave you back your ring that you gave me promising a future together. We no longer shared anything. You were no longer loyal to me, but after what Carly had said to me the day that I told AJ I realized I couldn't be loyal to you anymore. It was killing me, keeping the secret, it was making me sick. I couldn't look in the mirror at myself and not feel disgusted with myself. I use to be honest and you and Sonny always said that was one reason you two loved me so much was my honesty, of course, what you meant was as long as I was honest about what you wanted me to be honest about and not about what you didn't want me to be honest about which was Michael and you and Sonny didn't care that the secret, the lie was slowly killing me. I had lost several pounds and was getting sick, but you didn't notice or care. You had stopped loving me, but I knew the secret so you couldn't exactly kick me out since you told me the truth about Michael. When Carly told me she was going to take Michael to AJ is you didn't do what she wanted and that you were her puppet and Michael was the string I knew I had to tell the truth. You wouldn't even listen to me as to why. You threw my arm away from you when I touched you and sprained my arm, it had to be in a sling for a few weeks and you also smashed our picture and I knew you would never understand why I did what I did and what Carly said, you didn't care why just that I told the truth. The truth Jason and you blamed me for that, for telling the truth about Michael. If you ever treat me like you did before when we were together either time I will not stay with you. You cheated on me for months with Carly and then you told everyone that you were her child's father letting everyone think that you cheated on me while I was at Yale. You make any decisions that will affect me like that did without consulting me and I will not be there. I will not let you treat me like you did before. I will not be a doormat for you, Carly, Sonny or anyone else." Robin said crying.

"I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you emotionally or physically all I wanted to do was love you. I loved Michael and promised him I would protect him so I figured that is what I needed to do. I couldn't break my promise to him."

"So it was okay to break every promise you made to me about a future together and you did break every promise every single one."

"I needed to protect Michael from AJ and the Quartermaine's and Carly would have lost him to them if not for me."

"Oh, that's bullshit, you could have helped Carly and not broken a single promise you made to me. You see I finally realized something after I left, you didn't want to keep your promises to me so when I did the right thing you used that to break all the promises that you wanted to break, the ones you made to me of a life together forever. You didn't want me anymore and you used that to get out from underneath them."

"No, Robin, that's not true. I loved you."

"You loved me as long as I did what you wanted, as long as I was on the pedestal that you and Sonny put me on. When I fell off you were supposed to catch me, you were supposed to love me and forgive me and my mistakes, but you really didn't love me so how could you forgive me, you see forgiveness is part of loving someone and you couldn't forgive me and neither could Sonny so that proved to me that neither of you really loved me."

"Is that what you thought that we didn't love you? We did."

"No you didn't. You never forgave me even when I came home you didn't. You didn't even thank me for saving your life, for dropping my life in Paris to come home and save your life. You say you still cared about me, but you and Sonny sure didn't show it. You replaced me in your life and in Sonny's life with Carly, the person who destroyed us and I know you got with her after I left so you don't have to lie to me, I know you slept with her."

"I never slept with Carly after 1996 when I promised you I wouldn't."

"So you kept one promise out of how many?"

"Robin, can we put that behind us and concentrate on our future together?"

"I'll try Jason, but know this, you and Sonny hurt me really bad, and you have no idea how bad. I will never be able to just forget it. I can forgive you, but I will never forget the pain that you and Sonny caused me."

"But we can put it behind us?"

"Yes, Jason, we can as long as you don't hurt me anymore or choose anyone over me again. If you do then you won't have me because I won't stay. I am no one's doormat and I won't be ever again."

"Okay, Robin. Can I hug you?"

"Yes, and you can kiss me and make love to me if you want to, but just remember I have feelings too, and Carly, Sonny, and the boys do not come first anymore me and my child does and if you can't do that then this marriage will never work and we might as well go home because if we don't come first then there is no reason to get married. I will not marry you if you can't love us."

"I do love you and I did miss you no matter who I was with I missed you because only part of my heart was there with them. You always had two thirds of my heart and now my heart is whole because you are with me. So marry me?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

"Jason we'll be in Vegas in about ten minutes."

"Let's go get rings first, then an outfit to get married in and we will need a photographer. I know you will want pictures of our wedding."

"We have a lot to do and you are right, I want pictures of our wedding."

"At the hotel that we stay in we will see what we can get done. They should be able to help with some of it. After we land I will call them and see what they say."

"Jason and Ms. Scorpio get your seatbelt on. We are going to be landing."

Jason and Robin hook their seatbelts and they are ready to go get married after they buy rings and outfits and get the other stuff done for a wedding. They come in for a landing and an anxious Jason and Robin exit the plane knowing that when they stepped back on it they would be husband and wife.

Let me know what you think in a review! If you want a story updated please PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

BROKEN

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place in 2007 and 2008

CHAPTER THREE

Jason and Robin hook their seatbelts and they are ready to go get married after they buy rings and outfits and get the other stuff for a wedding done. They come in for a landing and an anxious Jason and Robin exit the plane knowing that when they stepped back on it they would be husband and wife.

They call the hotel in Vegas that they were going to be staying at and ask who has the best jewelry and they are told Miller Howards has the best jewelry but it is expensive which Jason didn't care about. He wanted Robin to have the best and the one she was proud to wear. Elegant and classy like she is. He then asked the receptionist where to go for a wedding dress and tux and also flowers and photographer and he told her that if she helped him she would be paid for the help and so she got on the phone to a photographer she knew and she got the florist that did the hotels flowers and requested one bridal bouquet and luckily the florist had one leftover from a wedding they did earlier that day.

The receptionist sent them to a bridal shop and she also reserved a time later that night for their wedding and she had the license to be signed at the hotel as soon as they got there all they had to do is call ahead and she would make sure notary and license was there.

Jason found a tux he liked and Robin found a wedding dress she liked and she paid for it and got it in a box before Jason could see it. She also bought shoes, a teddy to wear underneath the dress, garter belt and a short veil with a tiara to hook it in place.

They left the bridal shop and went to the hotel where they signed the license and the receptionist offered to help Robin get ready and Robin was most grateful and the receptionist told them the photographer was already there and the flowers was being delivered in a half hour to Robin's suite she didn't think that they would be getting ready together. She also reserved a time for them to get married because the wedding chapel was about booked for the night so they only had an hour to get ready. So the receptionist gave them key cards and they went to their suite and Jason hung back and said he would go up in a minute. He forgot to get condoms so he went into the boutique and got some and then he went upstairs and started getting ready.

Robin took a shower and blow dried her hair and put the teddy on and stepped out of the bathroom in a robe she bought to go with the teddy. The receptionist whose name was Carrie helped Robin with makeup and she fixed Robin's hair and helped her into her wedding dress and then there was a knock at the door and her bouquet was delivered. The photographer called Carrie and asked if Robin wanted pictures taken before the wedding and she said yes. So the photographer came up to the suite and took some pictures of Robin and then went over to Jason's room and took some pictures of him.

Jason went downstairs to the chapel and waited for his bride which was on the way down with Carrie and the photographer. The photographer went into the chapel and started taking pictures. When Robin appeared looking so beautiful in her wedding dress Jason got tears in his eyes. Finally he was marrying his soul mate. Finally he was marrying the love of his life. No one but Robin had ever owned his whole heart. As she walked toward him he realized he never had really loved anyone as much as he loved her and never would. She was the one meant for him. He lost track of that for a while but he wouldn't ever again.

Robin walks toward the love of her life. The man that had her heart and always would. She had tears in her eyes. She wanted to marry Jason since he kissed her in 1996 for the first time. She had never stopped loving him and never would. She had even loved him when she left in 1999 to go to Paris and she loved him in 2005 when she came home. She set the flowers down on the first chair and took his hand. This was her dream come true.

The preacher looked at them and smiled and started the ceremony asking them to repeat after him to love, honor and cherish each other and what God put together let no man take apart. They be faithful and forgiving and love each other above all. They repeated these vows and then they took the rings and put them on each other hands and Jason when he slipped the ring on her finger brought it up and kissed her hand where the ring was. Robin did the same thing kissing his finger and ring after she put it on his finger. The preacher than announced them husband and wife and told Jason to kiss his bride and he kissed her with all the passionate and want that he felt. They finally pull apart and they and the preacher signs the marriage license and the photographer takes pictures of that and then poses them in all kinds of shots and when the photographer was satisfied he left and went to print the pictures and he wouldn't be back for a few hours and Jason and Robin decide to stay at the hotel. They walk over to the desk and gets the honeymoon suite and gets their belongings out of their rooms and went to the honeymoon suite and as soon as the door closes Jason kisses Robin and he takes the kiss deeper and deeper and Robin starts undressing him. She then has him undo the back zipper and underneath is a teddy and Jason is pleasantly surprised and she tells him "I think it's time to go to bed." Jason picks her up and places her by the bed and finishes undressing her and she undresses him and they fall on the bed together and make love and this time Robin is not shy or timid, and Jason was enjoying the passionate wife he now has. He loved making love to her before but now he is not the only aggressive one in the bedroom. They make love until the photographer calls and they then get their clothes on and go down stairs with their bags and once they see the photographs they are pleasantly surprised they loved the photograph wedding album and they thank him and give him several hundred and the receptionist several hundred also and head for the plane to go home and shock everyone except Carly.

Please let me know what you think of this story/chapter in a review!


End file.
